Pawn Scars
by LilaFlowerPad
Summary: Nobody has really understood Edward, besides Al. He's always wanted some else to trust with his secret...When Mustang confesses something he shouldn't, can Edward pull through and trust the one person he should? Or will he make a huge mistake? And, is he really just a big one? Fem!Ed Parental!Ed/Roy Parental! Ed/Riza


hiA/N: So, this is my first fanfiction, and I know it's gonna suck because that's what I like to do. I also like annoying people so if you are annoyed by me, comment! Don't worry, I promise I'll tell you off as kindly as possible. Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, or any anime.

Me: So,Edward, how do you think this story is going to go?

Ed: It's gonna suck so bad, I'm going to take away your transforming ring for Arpodite, your Mew Mew Power pendant, your maneuvering gear-

Me: Noooooooo! All of the Titans will eat me!

Ed: - MY State Alchemist watch until you get 5 reviews and make Mustang PAY...

Me:Deal.

Ed: And if you don't, I'll kill Bramblestar.

Me: Nooo!

Ed: Start writing.

Me: Hello? Get me a large mocha, high on caffeine.

It was a half normal day, or at least right then. Edward had gone to the office, ready to yell at the Colonel for making him go on a crappy mission and had no success with the lead. Ed kicked the door open...

... To find The Great Colonel Roy Mustang smooching up a storm. With Hawkeye.

Edward's brain just malfunctioned at that point.

"I-i-um-s-SORRY!-I'll-BYE!" He squealed, actually not disappointed in the the unmanly sound that escaped his lips."Fullmetal? What are you doing here?" The raven haired man asked. The teen took one step backwards with a horrified look on his face, and tripped. He didn't get back up.

"Um...Ed? Are you okay?"

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

It turns out, Mustang was just attempting to burn all of his paperwork again. Riza had then walked in and decided to drill in the fact to Mustang: You may NOT burn your paperwork and then say it never arrived. So, she when right up to his face, and put the gun on his temple. Mustang just gulped. He knew what came next. Death ship landing, in 3...2...1...

Then Edward arrived, blowing up the death ship and all of its contents.A miracle has been witnessed... (:D )

Then the Edward E. Ship Destroyer obliterated and Death Ship was it...

"Umm, I don't he's okay...", Mustang muttered to Riza. She sighed, picking Edward up and set him on the couch in Roy's office. " Don't try that again, okay?" With that, she left.

**That my friends, is called a , when I write in bold, it is an authors note from now on. A/N: So, I know that I went a little fast on that chapter, but consider it a filler, because this is probably when things get real... Where everything gets crazy and betrayal takes place. I know the first one was super short( I'm not taking about anyone) and went really fast, or at least faster than I wanted the chapter to go. So, if any writers that are good at the hurt/comfort thing, HELP MEEEEE! I can't even decide if this chapter is just going to be me rambling...**

**Ed: Shadup and start writing.**

Huh? Where am I? Why is it so hot and dark and weird and-

"Fullmetal! Shut up or get up!"

"GAAAAHHHHH! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! THAT'S WHY I LEFT COLONEL'S OFFICE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"SHADUP! YOUR IN MY OFFICE!"

" WHY WOULD I GO TO H-"

"Sir, your appointment is ready."

" Fine... Look, Fullmetal? Stay in here and just wait until I come back, OK?"

"Why would I do that?!"

"OK. Thanks for the cooperation. Very much appreciated."

"Forget you!"

"Sir! Now!"

"GAAAAHHHHH!"

With that, Mustang left. As in, left me in a colorless, blank room to do nothing but curse his name for... Hours.

Until, I got the brightest idea... And the worst face cramp.

I put my ear to the door to the outer room's door, and prepared to hear all the hidden secrets that Mustang never told me.

After all, he knows all my secrets. Why shouldn't I know his?

"... Fullmetal?... Just...a pawn...Only joined... Premonition..."

I sighed. I already knew that, and was just merely avoiding it.

I knew he would say that.

"... Stupid... Yes, I know... Fullmetal's too reckless... Just let Scar kill him... Lure him out... This always happens to them... No big deal... Oh! We can discharge him too... Fine... I won't let my hate for him get him killed... Wonder what Fullmetal would say..."

I froze. Was... Mustang about to get me killed?!

Mustang almost killed me...

That scene replayed in my mind for a few minutes, stinging worst every time.

How could you?

"... Bye General Baka. Yes, I know. 'You can go hard, or you can go home'" Mustang walked out the door and sighed." I hate that guy..." He mummbled, noticing that I looked deep in thought. He sighed again." Go home for now, Fullmetal. I'll get your report tomorrow. And no, Hawkeye wasn't kissing me, but shooting me." I walked out quickly.

I know I felt it... Dang it... I could tell... Mustang did it... He destroyed my wall... How could he?... Wait... Kissing?

As I was walking though the break room, I ran into something. I landed on the couches, and moaned at the pain. Brick couches.

"Huh? Ed? Are you okay?" I recognized the voice to be Riza.

"Yea..." Before knew it, Riza had managed to see though the mask. And find the broken wall.

"Edward? Guess what I got to day?"

"What? I said, not interested.

" An order. To be your bodyguard. At lease until Alphonse returns."

WHAT THE!?

" My house, or yours?" Dazed, I made no reply.

"Mine." She began to drag me by my arm.

WHHHYYYY?

**LIVIN LIFE LIKE A BEGINNER BUT THIS ONLY THE BEGINNING!**

-YUNG THUG

" Edward? You know why I told you to come here, don't you? " Riza said softly. I nodded." Mustang broke it,didn't he?" I nodded again.

"Ed? I have a story to tell you. When my little sister, Trisha,and I ran away from our cruel parents, we ended up in to different homes. She promised me that she would write to me every year. Soon, she was in love with a man with a sad faraway look in his eyes. They never got married, but had 2 children. One named Edyis, and the other named Alphonse. The oldest was a girl, and the other a boy." I knew where she was getting at. But, I asked just to be sure," What was her last name? "

" Elric " I grimaced. I remembered Mom talking about her sister named Riza.


End file.
